Levi Lentín
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Poco sabía Eren que Levi también pensaba en él. Y mucho. One Shot/ Declaraciones/ Adolescentes estúpidos y enamorados/ Fluff (supongamos) Humor (volvamos a suponer).


**Levi Lentín**

 **-x-**

-Me mandó un mensaje el enano queriendo saber si estábamos aquí. Dice que en un rato llega y que trae helado del trabajo.

¿Qué puede uno saber a los diecisiete años de edad? No mucho. Puede suponer, imaginar, idealizar, y hasta _inventar_ historias que no existen. Eren, no queriendo ser menos que el resto, hizo todo eso y más. Su pequeño enamoramiento hacia el hermano de su mejor amiga estaba llevándolo a la locura, y aunque sabía que lo mejor era no ir tan seguido a lo de los Ackerman, la tentación siempre le ganaba. O las hormonas.

Eren conoció a Mikasa a los catorce, cuando empezó octavo grado en una nueva escuela. Él la ayudó prestándole un bolígrafo ya que el de ella no tenía tinta, y desde esa vez que la amistad… simplemente surgió. También estaba Armin; un interesante muchachito con un corte de pelo algo chistoso, pero con una inteligencia que lograba opacar la de muchos profesores. Los tres, de alguna manera, congeniaron, y al cabo de unas pocas semanas, ya andaban de amigos. No pasó mucho tiempo para las salidas en grupo y las introducciones familiares -ni para que Eren se enamorara perdidamente de Levi, quien era tres meses más grande que él-.

Eren se había "enamorado" en otras ocasiones. Desde pequeño supo que le gustaban los chicos, y aunque al principio fue una sorpresa para sus padres, con el pasar del tiempo lo digirieron bien, logrando así que la sexualidad de su hijo pasara a un segundo plano. Eren tuvo hasta un noviecito cuando cumplió sus quince, y si bien le gustaba, la relación carecía de esa magia que a una persona enamorada le logra hacer doler el estómago. Magia que Levi le hizo conocer.

Levi resultó ser fascinante, y con una mirada de sus intensos ojos grises, detuvo el mundo para Eren.

La primera vez que lo vio, fue en una cena familiar en casa de los Ackerman. Por alguna razón que Eren desconoce, Levi no paró de mirarlo. Al principio el adolescente creyó que tendría espinaca entre los dientes, mechones de cabello castaño revoloteados -aunque eso era normal en él-, o que simplemente el chico de cautivante mirada lo encontraba extraño; pero con el tiempo fue descartando teorías. Armin solía decirle que tal vez gustaba de él, pero Eren sostenía que Levi era demasiado cool como para reconocer su existencia siquiera, así que hizo a un lado esa idea, también. Con el pasar de los años, Eren se deshizo de sus esperanzas, incluso. Levi siempre había sido una persona reservada, y si bien jamás le conoció novias -o novios-, sabía que el chico no andaba solo.

Le dolía imaginar que su amor no correspondido por el hermano de su mejor amiga lo acecharía hasta la muerte, pero tampoco podía terminar todo tipo de relación con ellos. Eren llegó a pensar que era un masoquista por torturarse así, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-¿Eren?

-Ah, sí. Bien. Helado.

Armin miró a Mikasa de manera cómplice. Cada vez que Levi era mencionado, Eren entraba en estado de shock; sus intentos por no verse afectado siendo inútiles.

Veinte minutos después, los tres se encontraban haciendo carraras dentro de la piscina climatizada.

-Oye, no se vale que siempre hagas trampa.-, refunfuñó Mikasa clavándole los ojos a Eren, quien yacía en el borde con una sonrisa pedante.

-¿Trampa? Mika, ¿no crees que es hora de que admitas que soy más rápido que tú?

-En tus sueños. Y si me sigues ganando por tomar atajos, tendrás que conformarte con el agua caliente de la ducha.-, respondió la chica de manera burlona. Eren exageró una mueca dramática.

-Ow, Mikasa; sabes que el único motivo por el que vengo aquí es para usar tu piscina.

-Ah, ¿sí? Yo creí que el motivo por el que venías era para verme a mí.

La sonrisa pícara que Eren sostenía se deformó en un santiamén al oír esa nueva voz unírseles, y cuando vio una melena azabache acompañar ese peculiar par de grises ojos, se le detuvo la respiración.

-Levi, por favor, ¿ _quién_ en su sano juicio querría sacrificar su tiempo para verte?-, lo molestó su hermana.

-No hay helado para ti, Michoza.-, comentó el otro Ackerman.-Voy a dejar esto en el congelador, por si quieren comer después.-, agregó levantando la bolsa de nylon en donde estaba el helado.

Eren, colorado hasta el pecho, le sonrió a modo de saludo, tratando de verse relajado. Levi siempre lo provocaba, logrando que la vergüenza lo invadiera hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y si bien el chico se había acostumbrado, seguía afectándole. Levi le aceleraba el corazón más que una maratón de películas de horror.

-Ah, ¿Eren?

-¿Sí?-, contestó acercándose lo más que pudo al mayor, quien se había agachado un poco para estar a su altura.

-Necesito pedirte un favor. Así que, cuando salgas, ¿puedes venir a mi cuarto un momento?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eren asintió. Levi hizo un sonido de confirmación para después marcharse, mientras que Mikasa y Armin se limitaron a mirar la escena desde lejos.

Media hora después, y con las ansias invadiéndole cada centímetro del cuerpo, Eren salió del agua con la excusa de querer servirse algo de helado y tal vez darse una ducha caliente. No sería la primera vez, después todo; ya casi era de la familia.

Claro que no fue a la cocina, sino al cuarto de su pequeño crush.

-Pasa.-, dijo el mayor al notar una sombra de pies debajo de su puerta.

Eren entró despacio. Habían pasado años desde la primera vez que vio a Levi, pero su estómago le daba vueltas como el primer día. Simplemente era algo que no podía controlar.

-¿Necesitas ropa seca?-, preguntó el azabache mientras actualizaba las redes sociales de su celular.

-No, no. Traje ropa para pasar el fin de semana. Gracias.

El otro asintió. Desde que su hermana se había vuelto amiga del chico, que se le había hecho costumbre verlo en su casa. Más precisamente en su piscina. Semidesnudo. Para Levi era difícil.

-Um… ¿me querías pedir un favor?-, preguntó Eren tímidamente. No sabía qué esperar; el azabache apenas sí le hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, era para provocarlo.

-Ah, sí. ¿Qué harás mañana?

-¿Mañana?-, repitió en voz alta y rascándose la nuca.-Mmm… no sé. Tal vez iremos a patinar con Armin y Mika. ¿Por?

-¿Sabes qué fecha es mañana, Eren?

Diablos. Odiaba cómo oír a Levi decir su nombre lograba aflojarle las rodillas. Y no, no sabía qué día era mañana. Así que negó.

-Es San Valentín.

-Oh.-, fue lo único que pudo musitar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? No tenía nadie con quién pasar el 14 de febrero, después de todo. Sólo… sus amigos, así que mucho no planeaba hacer.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

Levi rodó los ojos. Eren sí que podía ser lento a veces. Más lento que él, incluso.

-Que si vas a hacer algo para San Valentín.

-¡Ah! Eh… no. No tengo con quién.-, ok, tal vez eso había sonado patético, pero era cierto.-¿Y tú?

-Voy a invitar a la persona que me gusta, obvio.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Así que Levi _sí_ tenía alguien a su lado. O en su mente, al menos. De pronto, Eren no quiso estar más en esa habitación.

-Y justamente por eso te quería pedir un favor.

-Seguro.-, contestó de manera automática, sin el mismo entusiasmo de antes.

-Necesito tener la casa sola por… al menos unas tres horas. ¿Crees que podrías entretener a Mikasa con algo? Quiero decir, no me gustaría que llegue y me vea en una situación comprometedora.

-Claro. Entiendo. No te preocupes.-, enunció con prisa. Se quería ir de ahí de inmediato, y por eso no dudó en pegar media vuelta.-Bien, si eso es todo...-

-Eren.-, lo llamó el azabache, haciendo que el chico se detuviera en seco y girara para verlo.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.-, murmuró. Eren tan sólo asintió, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo.

 **-x-**

Llegado el sábado 14, Eren no podía sentirse peor. A pedido del azabache, había acordado con los chicos en ir al cine a ver 50 Shades Darker y después The Beauty And The Beast. Su San Valentín iba a apestar, pero al menos estaría con sus amigos consolándolo. Sabiendo que su amor imposible se la pasaría con alguien más, pero al fin y al cabo con sus amigos consolándolo… _Genial_.

Cuando se hicieron las once y media, Eren y Mikasa salieron para encontrarse con Armin, quien los esperaría en el centro, a pocas cuadras del cine; y ni bien llegaron, decidieron comprar palomitas y nachos para acompañar la película.

-Los espero en la fila.-, anunció Armin tras darle a Eren algo de dinero.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Soda, o agua?

-Mmm… quiero una Sp-

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar su teléfono sonar. Eren le pidió disculpas a su amiga mientras sacaba el dispositivo de su bolsillo.

-¿Hola?-, preguntó al atender, sin siquiera percatarse del nombre del remitente.

 ** _-¿Eren?_**

Era Levi. Eren trató de sonar lo más indiferente posible. Mikasa le dedicó una mirada descontenta, pues debido al cambio de actitud intuía que _algo_ pasaba.

-Uh, ¿sí?

 ** _-¿Ya están en el cine?_**

-Sí.-, ok, tal vez Levi pensaría que estaba enojado con él, pero ya no le importaba. Se suponía que _todos_ sabían de su pequeño crush, Levi inclusive, entonces, Eren se preguntó, ¿por qué lo había puesto en una situación así? ¿Para burlarse de él? ¿Para enrostrarle que tenía a alguien más? No, definitivamente no le importaba pasar por antipático. Levi podía irse a la mismísima mierda.

 ** _-¿Te pasa algo?_**

-No. ¿Para qué llamaste? Estamos por entrar a la sala-, respondió cortante. Pudo escuchar a Levi suspirar.

 ** _-Te llamaba porque necesito pedirte otro favor._**

 _Mierda_. La caradurez de Levi sobrepasaba límites.

-¿Qué es?

 ** _-Necesito que vuelvas a la casa. Ahora._**

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

 ** _-Tan sólo ven, Eren. Diablos. No me dejes esperando._**

Y después de eso, sin darle chance de responder, Levi cortó.

-¿Qué pasa?-, preguntó Mikasa con un semblante poco amigable.

-Nada, es- uh. Olvidé algo en tu casa. Levi me llamó para avisarme.

-¿Levi te llamó para avisarte que olvidaste algo en casa?-, inquirió sospechosa.-¿Qué olvidaste?

-El ticket para ver la otra peli. Vuelvo al rato.-, dijo sin dale lugar a su amiga a responder. Era una excusa estúpida, más que nada porque, en el caso de no tener el ticket, podía imprimirlo en el mismo cine; pero fue la única mentira que se le ocurrió.

Después de esperar el autobús por casi veinte minutos, recibió un mensaje de Levi en el que le decía que se apresure. Eren entonces optó por tomar un taxi, llegando así enseguida.

 ** _Estoy afuera_** , le mandó por mensaje al azabache. Quería sacárselo de encima cuanto antes.

Levi, dejándolo en visto, procedió a abrir la puerta.

-Hasta que por fin llegaste.-, dijo rodando los ojos.-Vamos, entra.

-Dime qué necesitas, Levi. La película ya empezó y Mikasa y Armin ya están viéndola. Si no te importa, prefiero pasar el día haciendo algo entretenido. Tú vas a pasarla bien con una cita, pero no todos tenemos esa suerte.

El azabache suspiró.-Cierra la boca y entra.

Refunfuñando, Eren cruzó la puerta. No quería obedecer, pero, y como si se tratase de un encantamiento, lo hizo. Tal vez era la comandante voz de Levi.

El pasillo olía a comida. Levi se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación, y Eren, como el perrito faldero que parecía, lo siguió detrás.

-Pasa.-, lo invitó el mayor abriendo la puerta.

Cuando entraron, Eren no supo qué pensar. Lo primero que notó, fue un enorme y estúpido -y cliché- oso de felpa sobre la cama. Fue odio a primera vista, la verdad, y su entrecejo fruncido confirmaba tal desagrado. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención, fue la mesa plegable decorada con rosas y caramelos; y en el medio, una fuente cubierta que desprendía un atractivo aroma a carne al horno con papas. Eren no sabía que el azache podía ser tan detallista. Esta persona debía ser realmente importante para él, pensó.

-Este... ¿qué querías pedirme, Levi?

En su tono había amargura y bronca, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Levi se dio cuenta de que Eren estaba triste. Así que sonrió, puesto que no se había equivocado al hacer su movida.

-Te quería pedir que-

Eren chasqueó su lengua al oír su teléfono sonar. Interrumpiendo a Levi, leyó el mensaje que era de Mikasa. **_Eren te falta mucho? Hace media hora empezó la película. Dde estás?_**

-Levi, escucha; dime rápido qué necesitas, en verdad debo irme.

-Si dejaras de interrumpirme, te lo diría de una vez.-, Eren suspiró de mala gana, y aunque el dolor de estómago se estaba apoderando del azabache, este hizo fuerza para decir lo que desde hacía rato se venía guardando.-Quería pedirte…

Los ojos de Eren se clavaron en los grises de Levi. Tenía su total atención, y fue por eso que advirtió el tinte rosado de las mejillas del más bajo. ¿Levi estaba avergonzado?

-¿Sé mi San Valentín?

Y silencio.

Eren parpadeó un par de veces; claramente había malentendido las palabras de Levi.

-¿Qué?

-Uf- ¡si quieres ser mi jodido San Valentín!

 _…_

-¿Y bien, Jaëger? Contéstame que si o que no pero hazlo rápido, así sé qué diablos hacer con toda esta porquería que te preparé.

-Tú… ¿tú quieres que _yo_ sea tu cita? ¿Hiciste todo esto para _mí_?-, preguntó Eren sin salir de su asombro. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿La película era tan aburrida que terminó quedándose dormido y soñando con Levi?

Ante la mirada cabreada del azabache, Eren dejó de balbucear y recrear posibles escenarios en su cabeza. Eso definitivamente estaba pasando.

-Yo… sí, seguro.

-Vaya.-, comentó el más bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la ironía apoderándose de su tono de voz.-Si sabía que ibas a estar tan entusiasmado hubiese comprado hasta condones.

Eren sonrió. Aún no caía que Levi, su jodido _crush_ , le estaba pidiendo ser _su_ San Valentín. Y como no quería arruinar el momento por culpa de su falta de lucidez, decidió que lo mejor sería actuar.

Así que, torpemente, le dio un beso.

-Quiero ser todo lo que me dejes ser.-, le dijo después de separarse de su labios.

-Idiot-

-Diablos. Espera, debe ser Mikasa.-, explicó Eren tomando su de nuevo su teléfono.

 ** _Erennnnn. Estas vivo? Acaso mi hermano te secuestró? ERENNNN_**

-Um… dame un minuto.

 ** _No voy a volver Mika. Me quedaré con Levi_**

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 ** _Pero si el enano dijo que hoy tenía una cita!_**

 ** _Eren?_**

 ** _EREN_**

Y así fue que Mikasa se enteró de que el amor no correspondido de su mejor amigo no era para nada no correspondido.

 **-x-**

 **Iba a subir esto el 14 pero, guess what? No tengo Internet (ni tiempo de tirarme un pedo siquiera). Recen por mí, ¿sí? Quisiera poder actualizar toda la montaña de fics que tengo.**


End file.
